As the Flame Flickers
by VaimondOfVendetta
Summary: Taira Mokushi. Hidden from Konoha at age 3, is the bearer of a great gift. An ability unheard of in the ninja world. The first of his kind, through an extreme loss. Will he pass down the trait or die holding the burden alone.
1. The Spark is Ignited

Hey, All.

This is my first fanfic and I was highly inspired by Android100 and his fic, Raijin.

I also wanted to make something with a secret clan.

I do not own Naruto or any Characters from said anime. Characters besides Denkou and Taira Mokushi belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I support the official release.

* * *

**As the Flame Flickers.****  
**  
**Chapter 1****:** **The Spark is Ignited**

"What does it mean? Am a so much unlike everyone else," Taira asks himself whilst glaring at the academy students out his one way window. "Am I a burden? Why am I not allowed with the other kids out there?" Taira thought about his days as a child, looking at the kids outside, enjoying their academy days. _Those days past already, obviously father kept me inside for all of this time for a certain reason._ He walks down his stairs in the amazing complex he lived in. It seemed to be lined with gold, light touched every inch of the house.

"So, there's supposed to be a thunder storm tonight? I don't think there should be any problem," his father discussed with a family member. "It's not like he knows anyway."

Taira became concerned. "Who, knows what?" Taira asked his embarrassed father.

"Oh, nothing. Anyways, you've finished academy training in our eyes. Perhaps you can go and take the Academy Exam. I've already set it up," said the father, trying to change the subject.

"Do you mean I can actually become a Genin!? Can I leave the house, finally?" replied the excited Taira.

"If you think you're up for it, I think you'll make a fine shinobi, but I will be your jounin tutor. We can't allow you to go on missions," unknowingly replied Denkou, Taira's father.

"What do you mean? Why not?" Taira asked in an angry tone.

"Er, you need to get going. Gather your things and be off," said the desperate father.

Taira exited and was off to the Academy.

"You almost gave it away. He suspected something," said the wise Grandmother.

"I know, I hope nothing goes wrong. That boy is going to be a legend."

* * *

On the street, Taira is walking. He sneezes. He is wearing a black vest with a higher collar. Sleeves are elbow length and he has a blue long sleeve shirt underneath. Shorts, blue and longer than his knees. Halfway down his shin they stop to show the black sandals. On his arm is a seal he learned to keep his ninja tools in. It was much easier than carrying the bag around on his waist.

_I wonder what it will be like, other students in the same classroom as me._

That had always made Taira think. He had no brothers nor sisters, cousins, nephews or nieces. He only knows how he acts, and the others through sight alone outside the single window. He never left his house, how could anyone know him. The only person who ever left the house was his mother who was only gone minutes at a time. While thinking, he finally reaches the Academy. He is late and the teachers aren't very happy with this.

"Just take your seat, the test is a simple test regarding your knowledge in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. There may be psychological questions, do not falter and hand your test in when finished," declared the chuunin. "Begin!"

Taira found the test to be very simple. The psychological questions were mediocre. Definitely, a high score was being created.

The test was over. The several dejected students hung in the back of the classroom, feeling angry about the useless test. Taira recieved his headband and wrapped it around his neck, thus protecting the carotid arteries. His hair dropped down and covered a small portion of his face. The extremely light blue hair was then extremely noticeable.

"Hey! I heard you got the highest score on the test! You wanna come celebrate with the rest of us tonight?" said a boy who just recieved his headband.

"Um, er, sure. I guess I can come with you," Taira replied, ignoring his fathers orders.

* * *

They celebrated into the night eating ramen and drinking sake. Now being ninja, they were considered adults. The boys that invited him along left him and sinked off silently while he ordered more food. He felt rejected, more rejected than the failures at the Academy. He started walking home.

He never saw the streets at night, he didn't even know how he got there. He managed to get around before he knew where he was. Suddenly, a figure body flickered into his sights. He grabbed Taira and tried to make off with him. Taira struggled free and shot kunai and shuriken at him. They were all blocked dropping to the ground like he soon would. This was an elite ninja, his face was unseen. He started making handsigns, finally brought his hand to his face and yelled "Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

The air around Taira began to crackle. His knees became limp. All he saw was a light and the safety of his room. The mans face showed. A strange wrinkle or scar under his right eye. A strange eye to match it. Taira was scared and the man began moving in slow motion. The fireball came at him. His eyes widened. The sky shot lightning and static sounded. There wasn't a cloud in sight. Taira had disappeared. The man sighed in disbelief. "The boy did it, he used 'that'."

**To be continued**


	2. Let the Walls Away

Yeah. Chapter 2 is up.

I don't own NARUTO. Etc.

The 3 new characters are of the users Hikaru, Itachiinsert numbers, and Moon.

Enjoy.

* * *

**As the Flame Flickers.**

**Chapter 2: Let the Walls Away**

Taira, scared to death of the man closed his eyes and hoped to be away. Suddenly, he was in the confines of his house. He hadn't known what was going on. His knees felt solid, and he was untouched by the scarred man. Such a jutsu was revered in the Uchiha Clan. For a 13 year-old boy, he didn't like to be faced with it. He speed down the stairs, attempting to ask his father what happened.

"Where the hell were you and how'd you get in here!?" yelled an angry father.

"I think you're not the one that should be yelling here! I was attacked by some weird man and I just appeared in my room!" replied Taira, louder than his father.

Denkou sat in silence.

"Go to your room and don't come out!" declared the now concerned father, trying to buy time.

Taira stormed upstairs.

* * *

What should I do now, he's used it. The family is surely in danger. The night passed and Denkou had a meeting with the Hokage.

"You see, he used 'the technique'. Such an advanced technique, it may be possible that he will be attacked. He is only allowed to leave on special purposes. I'm afraid for the clan," stated Denkou.

"Well, seeing this, I wouldn't want your family to be harmed, and Taira needs to be kept on watch. I'll put him in a squad. Perhaps he may learn to use 'it' in a way to help the village. Otherwise, I don't think he will be safe. I'll put him in the hands of Nara Shikaku," replied the confident Minato.

"Thank you very much, Hokage-sama. I just hope the boy doesn't mess up."

Taira is seen in his house, alone, contemplating his action. How had he done this. Was such a feat known? Apparently, it made his father silent. He wished the memory of it would just flicker away into repression.

_I know I'm sure, there must be something wrong with me_, Taira thought to himself.

* * *

His father returned and asked for him instantaneously.

"Alright then, get gear and attach those scrolls, you're going to get what you wanted. You're joining a squad," declared Denkou.

"Why would you just change your mind all of a sudden? And tell me! What did I do?" argued Taira.

"It's not my mind that is changing, orders. You're under the tutelage of Nara Shikaku. You'll meet your other two teammates with him. Be glad you're getting this chance, although there isn't much of a choice," said Denkou as he sighed.

Taira decided not to ask questions. Nara Shikaku, a prodigy of the Nara Clan.

"Go already, you're going to be late. Hurry," Denkou insisted. "You should write out your seals now, make it quicker."

"Well, just push me out, won't ya? Where do I need to go?" the young man replied.

"Go to the Hokage building. He has asked for you first," Denkou said quickly.

Taira gathered the rest of his things. "Goodbye, Denkou," Taira said, disrespectfully.

* * *

Taira was off, he jumped from roof to roof and he saw the building straight ahead. There he saw not Shikaku Nara and two teammates, but he and three! Taira landed.

"Hello, I am Mokushi Taira. Pleased to meet you."

"Well, ya see, my name is Senkou Hikaru," said a boy with bright blond and star shaped hair.

"Hi, I'm Kyuuten Mina! Nice to meet you as well," replied an excited girl.

"I am Binkatsu Katchoo, are we doing anything yet?" asked a girl who seemed overly dramatic.

"Well, not yet. Anyways I'm Nara Shikaku. I'll be your jounin instructor," said a man who seemed to be in his early twenties.

"Again pleased to meet you, anyways I need to speak to Hokage-sama, please excuse me," Taira concluded.

* * *

He entered the elaborate building and headed up the stairs. He knocked on the door and it opened slowly.

"Hello, Taira. Let's just get down to the point. I need to know how you felt when the 'action' occurred," said Minato, rather quickly.

"Well, I'd say my body was just very limp and I wished I was in another place. I remember lightning, but there were no clouds. It's really all a blur besides that. A vicious blur, a rush," replied Taira, studdering.

"Ah, I see. Anyways, I should just brief you on your first mission. The others already know of the information. Go out, you need to catch and trap 200 mice that were used for experiments. Welcome to D Rank and Team 3," stated Minato, pushing Taira out the door. _He still has no clue that he has the potential. He thinks only in skill. Let's hope he passes it on._

* * *

Yeah. Boring Chapter, I know.

It was a regrouping type of chapter. Not really sure what to call it.

I hope to put some action in the next chapter, some suspense.


End file.
